


Nobody

by RickishMorty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Poetry, flashfic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Two simple drabble, one from the POV of Axel and one from the POV of Roxas.Written at the time of the beginning of Kingdom Hearts.Thoughts of the characters, unpretentious.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: Akuroku Week 2019





	1. Without a Heart...

He was heartless

He was nobody

No

He was a Nobody

He was indifferent

Or maybe he didn't feel it

But he showed it

Perhaps he was indifference himself

Until the Key of Destiny arrived

His destiny

That was never his

And when he tried to take it into his own hands

A black shadow

That vanished with the light of his own flames

With him

And his destiny

The only real light he had ever had

He wasn't Nobody

He was just a flurry of dancing flames


	2. ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
This little experiment and tribute to Axel e Roxas is finish. I hope you enjoy it, and if you want leave me a comment :)

"Daddy where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a copy of a key, Sora. So you too will have your own, but it is a great responsibility you know? "

"Copying a key? And how do you do?"

"I won't do it, it will be another gentleman. Two perfectly identical keys that work the same way "

"But they are not the same ... are they?"

There it is again. Lost in a memory that wasn't even his.

Lost in that question of which he had no answer.

The Key of Destiny.

Yes. But what destiny?

Not his own, certainly.

He had only served to find the real key.

The one that had never been duplicated.

He was the copy.

It was just a copied key

And he could no longer open any door.

A fake, a duplicate.

He was just a copy.

And everyone knew and nobody spoke.

No one wanted the copy to discover that it was a copy.

They looked at him like the Key.

But he...

How did he look at him?

He had called him a partner.

Did he look at him like a friend?

How something else?

What does it matter anyway?

He made him feel authentic.

He made him feel unique.

He was simply not a duplication for him.

And he wasn't even Nobody.

For him he was Someone.

He was his light in the flames.

He was his heart.


End file.
